Void Zone
by DbChan
Summary: The untold story of Lady Blaumeux. From her rise to power and how she took her place in Naxxramas. Beneath the turrets of Dalaran a darker magic was stirring. Through stolen moments and midnight lessons, the true nature of Kel'Thuzad is revealed.


Deep within the halls of Naxxramas lies an untold story. Beneath the horror of the plague and the silent screams of the dead exists a story of betrayal and dark, dark magic...

We were young once. Oh, we were young.

_There was a day long ago... When my hair was long and dark with the texture of silk. My body was sweet and my face was soft... I was the fancy of many men. I lick my lips. They are dry and taste like salt but I am not bitter. No woman could be bitter when she has felt the power of the Lich King. His power is pure and unbridled and I feel it in my veins like burning fire. It brings life to my cold skin, vitality to my empty soul. It is the very laughter that bubbles from inside my chest. Oh yes, all of the parts of Chantal Simone Blaumeux are here but my king saw fit to remove those frail bits of humanity from me. He has graced me with the essence of death itself and with it came many gifts. Chantal Simone is dead. I am now Lady Blaumeux and I am the most powerful sorceress of the Scourge._

I was born during the second war and sent to Dalaran at a young age to study with the mages. It was there I met the illustrious Jaina Proudmoore. I found her to be... loud, and annoying. We were as alike as Tanaris is to Winterspring. While I was reading and studying ancient tomes, she was lighting them on fire. She was always pushing for her own way and grating on my nerves. We were schooled side by side, in a large group, as all mages are. Jaina always sought to out do me. I don't think she found it hard. It seemed that where it took me hours of practice, she immediately excelled. Jaina Proudmoore was talented, if nothing else. Many days were spent in the lush green grasses between the stately spires, conjuring and casting, engaging in our academic rivalry. It was, for a time, peaceful and almost friendly.

Then we were told that we were all to study under the Council of Six. If we did well it could lead to a future in the Kirin Tor, possibly even apprenticeship to Antonidas himself! Ripples of excitement and apprehension rolled through the students. Everyone wanted to stay in this magical place, to be a part of this powerful city for life. I certainly did but the powers of fire and ice never called to me. I watched from the crowd as Jaina excelled again, overtaking everyone in her way. She rose to the top just as everyone expected from such a "gifted child".

_Oh Jaina, where are you now? Trapped in a little town somewhere, ruling from a safe little perch? The thought makes me laugh again, a demented bubbling laughter that rises from somewhere deeper than my throat. Oh yes, I hope that she is ferreted away somewhere nice and safe, with four solid walls to drive her mad._

I envied Jaina while we studied under the turrets of Dalaran, until the council of six came to teach. These leaders strove to teach us morals and values, searching our faces for those who might someday succeed them. They attempted to plant the seeds of leadership and self responsibility. Most of these Archmages had such a hubris to them that it made me sick. I listened to the words and took in what I deemed useful. I had no taste for these regal arrogant men...Until I met him.

Kel'Thuzad was a man then, made of flesh and blood. At first glance he looked like any other man, any other mage. He was confident and powerful but most importantly he was still thirsty for knowledge. It was this thirst that drew me to him. He was insistent that we were never finished learning, even when we were true mages ourselves. The week that he spent with the students seemed all too brief and I found myself searching him out. My days had become long and tedious. I could no longer stand the attitudes of the other mages around me. I tired of the generic lessons and the basic spells. Everything smacked of constriction and limitation. I felt there was more to magic than I was being taught.

It was a sunny day in the valley when I found Kel'thuzad resting by the eventide fountain. I watched him cup his hands in the cool water and then raise it to his parched lips. I approached him respectfully, as my station demanded. He finished his drink and addressed me without glancing up.

"Chantal, is it not?" He asked.

"Yes, Archmage Kel'Thuzad. I apologize for any intrusion." I dipped into a curtsy and awaited his reply.

"No intrusion, young one. Please, join me."

I sat next to him on the ledge of the fountain and trailed a finger in the water, creating lazy swirls that seemed to match this leisurely day.

"What did you need, my child?" Kel'Thuzad leveled his knowing eyes at me and I felt that he was taking my measure.

"Sir, you spoke of the thirst for knowledge in your last lesson."

"Yes, I did. No mage should ever be satisfied with the mediocre basis that is taught here."

Mediocre, yes! He had hit it on the head, nailed the exact feeling that my lessons had been inspiring in me. I leaned toward him and stared him down.

"Sir...I thirst. These pre-established rules and guidelines limit more than just the mind. I feel it down in my soul. I want more. I crave more."

A sparrow fluttered overhead, hoping to catch a drink from the fountain for itself. Kel'Thuzad moved away from me, leaving me alone on the brink of the fountain as he stood.

"You are bold." He stated this as a fact, instead of as a question. His eyes followed the sparrow with fascination as it swooped closer the icy goal of refreshment. It was obviously a shy creature but dared to fly low and fast at the promise of it's goal. "But are you bold enough?" He murmured.

The sun glimmered on the fountain water. Kel'Thuzad pulled a coin from within his robes and looked at it thoughtfully. He flipped it into the air and I watched it spin. I wondered if the bird would ever fly low enough for a sweet skim of water. Even if it did, would it drink... or drown?

The archmage grabbed me by the arm, puling me to my feet. Alarm rose inside of me. He shook me, as if he was punishing a wanton student. The quiet background din of the town fell silent all around us.

"They will tell you the three flavors of magic are fire, ice and arcane but they are holding you back from another powerful school. " Kel'Thuzad whispered urgently. "They will not tell you the secrets of Shadow." He pushed me away, releasing my arm. I stumbled back, tripping over the cobblestones. My heel caught on the hem of my robe and I fell backwards. Kel'Thuzad stared at me, his eyes clouded by something that I could not begin to fathom. He raised his voice for everyone to hear.

"You overstep your bounds, student. You would do well to learn some respect." He said and then walked away. I sat there on the sun warmed street until the everyday bustle resumed, people moving about and looking at everything except me.

I would re-live this encounter in my head many times before he sent for me. I knew he would send for me and he did, eventually. It was then that my real education began. Kel'Thuzad came for me in the night and taught me the dark secrets of shadow magic. It came to me naturally, as fire and ice had for Jaina. I wondered what the look on her face would be if she saw me with this great, dark power. My master taught me of warlocks and demons and the darkest of all magic- Necromancy. Not long after our midnight lessons began, I was formally made his apprentice. I was removed from the repetitious training school. I no longer envied Jaina and her love of all that was holy... until Arthas Menethil.

Sometimes in the library after hours, Jaina would read her letters aloud. I would hear her voice carrying through the stacks, almost musical, bearing her words back to the dark corners where I hid. Her father sent the usual notes, doting upon his golden child, smelling of salt and sealed with love. But they were not always from her family. Some letters came from a man she said was so pure and chivalrous, she could think only of him. Sometimes the letters were tales of battle and adventure. Other times they were as sweet and soft as the petals of a rose. They inspired feelings inside of me I had never known before. I longed for the love of a strong man, as did any other girl my age. Jaina had beaten me again. His name was Arthas and he was coming to Dalaran. The word about town said that Arthas was coming to study. The letters said he was coming for Jaina.

The day that Arthas came into Dalaran, I watched from high above the street level. I sat in the window of the tower where Kel'Thuzad taught me and watched the scene, green with envy. Jaina ran to meet him in the street as the traveling party rode in. Her skirts flowed behind her as she moved, her feet carrying her lightly to his side.  
Arthas was clad from head to toe in shining plate armor, a halo of golden hair cascading loose over his shoulders. A great sword, the likes of which I had never seen, was sheathed at his side. He dismounted easily as Jaina neared him. He reached out a hand to touch her face and I tried to imagine what the cool steel of his gauntlet might feel like on my cheek. Maybe Jaina would describe it later to her friends, in the library, where I could overhear. Just as I thought I might really feel it, Kel'Thuzad entered the room. He took in the scene with his great acuity and grabbed me by the face with his bare hand. His cruel, bird-like fingers shocked me from my daydream, nails digging into the flesh of my cheek. He forced my gaze away from the window, tearing my fantasy to shreds. My eyes stung with sudden, unexpected tears.

"You have a bigger purpose in life than to be made weak by a man and motherhood." He sneered, flinging my face to the side as if it deserved a slap. I cradled my cheek carefully and did not look back at the window, at Arthas. I was never to see him in that shining state again but I never forgot it.

I learned how to harness my talent and strengthen my power under Kel'Thuzad's watchful eye. He always fed my thirst for more knowledge. I studied under him for years, learning all that I could. We carried on like this even under the watchful eye of the Kirin Tor. Kel'Thuzad led a cunning double life, Archmage by day and Warlock by night. His grasp of magic was deeper than I could ever imagine. Bit by bit, He began to go insane. He would wander around, pacing and muttering. He babbled about a voice, a voice echoing in his head, calling him away. His attempts at communing with the voice with were met with little success. He said he must travel north and disappeared over night. The Kirin Tor was shocked and the city of Dalaran was scandalized by his disappearance. I was not. I watched him settle his affairs and hide away his fortune. I was there the night he left.

The moon was high and full on that lonely night. The lamps had been lit but the streets were unusually empty. I met him at midnight, rushing from alleyways to darkened corners. I could hear his footsteps pacing before I could see him. He stood alone in the street covered in a cloak, with only a small pack of food at his side. He was wringing his hands, a habit he had taken to whenever the voice was hard to ignore.

"Wait for me, My child." He said to me and grabbed me by the chin. "Do not let the vices of the young ruin your destiny." I might have mistaken the tone of his voice for tenderness, were his hands not colder than anything I had ever felt. He pressed something small into my grip and forced my fist closed over it. He fled into the night, following only the small insane voice in his head.

I made my way back to the tower slowly, clutching my cloak around me tightly. Only once I was safely shuttered within would I allow myself to see Kel'Thuzad's last gift to me. With my back pressed to the heavy wooden door and the key turned in the lock, I opened my hand. I found a mysterious purple stone. The stone's surface was smooth and convex, as if it was meant for a pendant. It seemed lighter in the center, as if it might be glowing.

_My horse whinnies beneath me at the sound of intruders. I run my fingers through the dirty, knotted mane that barely covers her skeletal spine. Ah, my pony. We've been together a long time now, haven't we? Sir Zeliek interrupts my train of thought with a shout._

_"Invaders! Cease this foolish venture at once! Turn away while you still can! " He cries. His voice is high and pitched with fear._

_I lazily turn to look at him, still so attached to his "holy" nature. I think it is a bit of a disgrace, not to embrace death like he should have._

_"Come, Zeliek, Do not drive them out. Not until we've had our fun!" I pat my horse lovingly, fondling the amethyst toned jewel set so carefully into her armor. Yes, soon we will have our fun. but until then, I have more to tell you._

After Kel'Thuzad left me, I continued my studies in private. Days turned into months. Months turned into years. I read his books, his papers, secreted away behind the bricks of the walls. Just like he, I was fascinated by the knowledge and possibilities that could be hidden in the Guardian's Library. I traveled deep into Deadwind Pass to see the decrepit tower of Karazhan for myself. I felt the cold magic there brush over my skin and it reminded me that I still had a purpose to fulfill. I kept the purple stone with me, tucked deep into the pockets of my robes.

I walked to the front gates each day to ask the guards if there was any word from the north or of Kel'Thuzad. They never had the news I wanted but one of them was sweet on me. He loved to tell me stories as I waited by the gate for hours each day. He was a good man I suppose, but I have never been a "good" woman.

I awaited my master's return with my head down, listening for any word that might mean he had come home. There was no word of Kel'Thuzad but more and more disturbing stories we surfacing. Tales of zombies and murder abounded and even more disturbing, theories about Prince Arthas himself. I could not reconcile these gory tales of death with the shining blonde boy I had once been quite enamored of. How could such a shining hero have fallen to such a dark state?

The day that my master came, I did not know. He did not come to me, he did not call for me. I awoke that morning just as any other gray day in Dalaran. The sky was dark over head of the turrets and the clouds looked heavy with rain. The shop fronts were all shuttered in preparation for the storm as I wrapped myself in a cloak and began my daily walk to the front gate of the city. The cobblestones were still slick with morning dew and there was not a soul to be seen. I tucked my head down and listened to the lonely click of my heels on the pavement as I continued on towards the gate.

I slowly became aware of a figure on the road ahead of me. I could not see well from my under my hood but a shrouded man was standing in the street where I had last seen Kel'Thuzad. He was standing in the exact spot. I could not believe it at first, refused to believe it. If my master had returned, why hadn't he called for me? Why did he never send word to his loyal apprentice? I waited! I waited, just as he asked me! and this was how he repaid me? I ran towards him.

"Kel'Thuzad! Master! It is I, Chantal!" I called out. The figure did not move. He did not so much as twitch as I called out his name, though my voice echoed repeatedly through the empty street. A wind sprung up around me, chilling me to the bone. I halted, my brow furrowed. Something was not right. I tried to look at the man closer but no matter how near I came he never seemed to be in focus.

"Chantal..." a whispered hissed through the street. It did not seem to come from the man but from everywhere and nowhere at once. I turned in circles, confused. The cold continued to soak into my bones. I shivered.

"Chantal... the stone..." I frowned at this strange voice and reached into my robes for the mysterious purple stone. It was not there. A panic rose up through me. Had I left it in the tower? On today, of all days?! I turned heel and ran. My feet pounded heavily on the ground as I ran back to my tower, his tower. I climbed the swirling stair three stairs at a time, tripping over the hem of my robes and nearly falling more than once. I raced into the room where I slept and saw the stone, safely stowed on my night table. There could be no mistake now- the stone was glowing. I snatched it up and clasped it in between my hands. It felt as if it had been carved from ice.

Lightning flashed outside the tower window, illuminating the room. I had left the shutters open. I had to close them or all of the books would be ruined in the rain. Surely Kel'Thuzad would not approve of that, no matter how much of a hurry he was in. I had no idea how wrong I was. As I leaned out the window to grasp the shutters, I saw down to the street corner. There was no longer a man standing there but a great ghostly creature surrounded wholly with mist and bound by chains, as if it were a demon. Kel'Thuzad had taught me about demons. I had never seen anything like this. I put up my hood and ventured back out into the street.

"Chantal..." His whisper floated towards me through the misty air, from everywhere but nowhere at once. "Chantal..."

With a deep breath, I let go of my fear and approached the great ghost. I held the stone out to it, high above my head. Up close, I could see the vague outline of a human skeleton deep within the figure. His large skeletal hand reached out for the stone before briefly trailing down my cheek. It was almost gentle, if not for the harsh scrape of raw bone.

"Are you prepared for your destiny?" It hissed. The chains around it twisted constantly, serpentinely, as if to remind that something was constantly imprisoned inside.

I knew somewhere deep inside of me, this is what had become of my master. This was why he had never sent word. I looked up into that ghostly face, not sure whether I could do what it would ask of me. I drew in another deep breath as it opened it's mouth to speak.

"Run..." The lich told me. I took a slow step backwards, unsure. Is that all he would ask of me? A few raindrops pattered softly into the cobblestones, the rain finally beginning.

"Now! Run!" The skies opened up and the rain began to pour in earnest. I fled, running for the shelter of the stables. The stable boy was asleep, nestled in a pile of straw when I entered. He looked at me, his eyes bleary with sleep, his mind no doubt riding the coattails of his dreams. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up against a wooden beam, using strength I did not know I had.

"Which horse is the fastest?" I yelled. He stared back at me wide eyed, fear defining his features. "Which horse?" I screamed again.

"Th..the...m, mare in the corner." he whimpered. I dropped him to the floor and he began to scream, calling for help. A shadow bolt dealt with him quick enough.

The mare was the color of chestnuts with a dark silky mane. I murmured to her softly as I mounted her, foregoing the hassle of saddling. My encounter with Kel'Thuzad had left me filled with a sense of urgency. I had to leave the city now. The mare seemed on the verge of panic, as if she was empathetic to the erratic beating of my own heart. We charged out of the stable at full gallop. The force of the wind pushed back the hood of my cloak and I could feel the rain pelting against my face. This was no ordinary storm. My hair whipped wildly through the air, just as the horse's mane did. I dug my heels into the horse's side and we made for the front gate of town. Kel'Thuzad was not there when we darted through it, nor were there any guards. Out into the wilderness we rode, under the trees and mountains of Alterac.

Screams erupted behind me, followed by the sounds of crashing, crumbling stone. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the first and highest turret of Dalaran fall, as if a giant hand had crushed it. Something had indeed gone very wrong in Dalaran. I had barely escaped it. I buried my face into the neck of the mare, shutting my eyes against the horror. I urged her forward and we never looked back.

We rode for days. The storm came and went, leaving us wet and hungry. I felt utterly lost. Yes, my master had told me to run. I went as fast as I could... but where was I going? Did he have no more use for me? We rode north along Lordamere lake, stopping only so my horse could drink. Soon we would come to the mountain border. I would have to choose whether to ride through the snowy peaks of the Alterac Mountains or to sneak through the uplands and the Syndicate, a rebel band of rogues and assassins harboring deep hatred for the alliance, left without a home when Alterac City was put to ruin. I stood little to no chance of sneaking past a band of rogues. It was like asking myself whether I'd prefer to be murdered or die of starvation and frost. I opted for the latter.

We rode high into the mountains, stopping as little as we could. We hid in the ruins of Alterac City but they were filled with ogres. I feared them at first, if only for their sheer size. I watched them. They had fire and food. Some of them had even grasped a small portion of magic. I observed them for days. I could conjure fire and food myself, having been trained by mages, but I had no meat. My horse did not care for conjured bread. I tried to feed her. I melted snow into water for her to drink but she was hungry and restless. The sense of urgency I had felt in Dalaran was still with me. We could not die here.

On our third day through the mountains, I picked out a small camp of ogres. They were slow and stupid. It was obvious to me now, having studied them. How had I been intimidated by them before? I was sure that I could kill them easily enough. I waited for nightfall.

I went slowly, circling the camp from all angles. The warriors would need to be dealt with first and then their "mages". I drew up all the knowledge that Kel'Thuzad had given me and focused my mind on the nearest ogre. I drew on my deep hunger for not only flesh but for power. All of my theoretical knowledge became a winding stream of pure purple and black energy. It spilled from my hands and flew at the camp.

The first barely let out a cry before he fell to the ground, stone dead. The other ogres turned at the sound of the commotion and came for me. I had no fear left. I knelt and sent a blast of shadow magic into the ground, creating a great black circle that danced wickedly with violet tinged flames. I stood back and watched as the ogres blindly stepped into it, one after another, trying to reach me. It simply leeched their life away. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of great power course through me. I heard each body hit the ground with a distinctive, heavy thud.  
Needless to say, We ate well that night. I foraged the ogre camp for whatever would be useful and brought up water for my horse. I summoned a roaring fire in the firepit, curious but ultimately unbothered by the fact that the flames were burning green. My horse settled on the ground beside me, sighing and smacking her lips. I fell asleep against her back, my belly full, body warmed, mind spinning.

When I awoke the next morning, I knew where I was supposed to go. I could feel an invisible force drawing me northward. It was like a giant hand was beckoning me to travel towards Darrowmere forest and the farming belt of Lordaeron. I no longer feared ogres as we fought the rest of our way out of the mountains. I felt as though a monster had come to life inside of me, driving me forward when I should not have been able to go. There was a chronic feeling of frenzy slowly building in my chest, filling me with more panic each day that I was not where I was supposed to be. Where was I supposed to be? I didn't even know and it was slowly driving me mad... Just like Kel'Thuzad himself. My horse, again, seemed to sense my panic. Some nights she rode like a mad beast and all I could do to stay on her back was tangle my fingers in her mane and stay low.

At last we found the beaten road leading north. We took it.

I have scattered memories of towns and travelers. I listened for any word of Kel'Thuzad but only heard news of the plague and a cult. My frustration drove me into a rage. I remember killing ghouls and humans alike. I felt I was on a race to survive. I rode hard and fast and murdered anything that got in my way. The best news I had of my master were whispered rumors of a school founded on dark magic... The Scholomance. It was on the island of Caer Darrow, they had whispered in hush tones, just as I stopped in the town square. I thanked them for this knowledge and then painted the town with their blood. It was then that I lost the first feeble part of my humanity.

A day's journey brought me to a great lake. I could make out a bridge in the distance but it was too far for my tastes. I let my horse loose on the muddy bank of the lake so she could drink while I was gone, knowing that she would wait for my return. I stripped off the dirty remnants of my clothing, brown with dirt and dark with dried blood, before diving into the lake. I vaguely recalled the eventide fountain with its cool waters as I submerged myself and began to swim.

I came ashore next to an empty dock and abandoned houses. The island was entirely gray in color as well as emotion. I carefully made my way up a hill, watching for any signs of life. There were none.

A cold wind blew and I shivered. Not just outwardly but inwardly as well. My body was wet and broke out in goose flesh, but I could taste magic on the air that caused me to shiver deep in my soul. This place and it's magic...so dark... and they tasted like my master.

I hid within the ruins of castle, searching for the source of that power. I could feel it all around me as I strode through the ruined rooms, past upturned tables and through floors covered in shattered glass. There was nothing. I was filled with a deep frustration and ran screaming back to entrance of the castle. As I ran head long past the battered front door, hanging off the hinges, I saw a young man standing in front of me. He had thick red hair and was clean shaven, dressed in robes of dark purple. He stared at me in shock as I ran towards him, my body bare and hair streaming. I tackled him to the ground and wrapped my hands around his thick neck. He choked and sputtered. He tried to grab at my hands but I held tight as he bucked beneath me. His skin started to change color and thin lines of red shot through his eyes as he stared at the mad woman above him. I squeezed with a force I did not know I had, until I felt his windpipe give beneath my fingers and he went still.

I donned his robes and set his body on fire behind the nearest house. I watched as he burned, melting into a lump of unrecognizable meat. The wind now carried the smell of death and burning flesh. I tipped my head into the breeze to savor it and another bit of my humanity was blown away. I reveled in his death and the feel of adrenaline speeding through my veins. The moment was short lived, as I knew I had to head back to the castle. Someone would come looking for the missing man soon enough.

I was correct. An older man with grey in his beard came searching minutes later and found me instead. I watched as he exited the castle through the heavy wooden door and hulking steel gate, dutifully locking them both behind him. He stowed the keys away under his robe and turned to find me behind him. He had no chance to scream. The bolts of shadow did their work well, aimed directly at his face. He was completely unrecognizable. I knelt down and retrieved the keys from beneath his robes. I ran a finger over the blackened wreckage that had once been his face before leaving his body to rot, another small bit of my humanity with it.

I spent very few days in the Scholomance. Time was of the essence. I could still feel that force in my chest, beckoning me to head north. I stopped only to learn what had become of my master. The stone walls were covered with a thick layer of grime, stacks of books gathering dust. I kept my head down and did what I was told, pretending to be an eager initiate. Under this guise I could ask many questions without suspicion. I learned that this was the Cult of the Damned. They were formed by Kel'Thuzad himself. He created this school, leaving the stamp of his magic upon it. A bit of hope sprung up when I heard this, until I learned that he had left. He had greater tasks to attend to and that was all they would say. After I learned this, I spent less than a day more in the dark dungeons. I gleaned what I needed from bits of lessons and minutes spent with precious books by candlelight before showing myself out, leaving behind only the stolen ring of keys.

The lost days took a heavy toll on me. My body had been well fed but my soul was still deeply tortured. The beckoning hand tightened it's grip on my sanity. My head throbbed and my heart pounded as I hiked my way around the lake and back to my horse. It was as if I could see the place through her eyes, like our minds had become connected. I called to her and she started to make her way towards me. My blood pumped through my veins with a cold fury, leaving my skin cold as ice. I stumbled across the great arched bridge and ran blindly through the woods, letting the branches whip at my face and tear at my robes. Tears of labor streaked from my eyes to burn a salty path over the welts raised by the trees. When I finally reached my mare, I knew it was time. Time for what? The last bit of my humanity asked, but I could not stop to ponder this. I threw myself onto her back, the bones of her spine digging in a little deeper than normal. She had not been fed while I was gone. The dying, cursed land could not sustain her. I tangled my fingers into what used to be a silky mane and left behind the last of my conscience.

I rode deep into eastern Lordaeron. I saw the scourge growing in numbers as we rode through Corin's crossing. The townsfolk were gone, or twisted into some grisly remnant of life. We rode at breakneck speed to outrun the scourge behind us. I felt the pull, something was pulling me towards the eastern coast. I rode harder as I got closer, the pull exerting an insane force over me. The sky darkened above me and I heard an ominous crack of thunder. A great shadow seized the land and I watched as a looming necropolis was raised into the sky above me. Great bolts of lightning ricocheted down from it, striking the ground with enormous power. They left behind glowing circles of dancing runes and wandering phantoms. The air was so heavy with magic that I could barely breathe.  
I jumped from my horse, vaguely aware that she followed at my side. I ran towards the necropolis. The sky continued thundering with giant bolts of energy and power. I fell to my knees in a great spinning circle, the violet light shining upon me as I turned my face to the sky. I threw open my arms and leaned back, feeling the magic roil over me.

"TAKE ME!" I screamed. A giant thunderous bolt split the air, speeding towards me from the sky. I felt my horse nudge me in the shoulder a split second before the bolt hit me. My body was racked by electricity and I could smell my own flesh burning. Power and might surged through me and I was overcome with a feeling somewhere between immense pain and deep pleasure. Every death at my hand flashed before my eyes and a shrill but guttural scream erupted form my throat. There was gut wrenching moment where I heard a heavy thump as my faithful mare fell dead next to me. I knew I was dying. That was when he took me.

I found myself standing in a great stone hall, circular in nature and filled with despair. Screams could be heard issuing from deep within the corridors. The Lich King himself was in front of me. Arthas was no longer the golden youth I had adored so many years ago. He had become everything the rumors had promised. He was a shadow of a man, controlled by a much darker force. and he was not alone. Beside him stood a giant lich, the very same lich that I recognized from the downfall of Dalaran. Could it be? The memory seemed far and distant, like it was from another time. I heard my mare whinny nervously behind me. I reached a hand out to her, petting her dirty mane. It seemed to be attached directly to her exposed spine now. Oddly enough, I did not find this unusual.

"I am your king now." The Lich King's voice echoed through me, though I did not see his lips move. It was light and raspy. "Kel'Thuzad has assured me you will be a more than worthy pupil." He said with a heavy air of authority, gesturing towards the lich. I looked at it, momentarily trying to see the man he had once been, before realizing it no longer mattered. I had a new master.

My horse nuzzled my neck and I touched her bony snout.

"Yes, My liege, I will." I replied and turned to mount my magnificent horse. I noticed that she had been fitted with a cold steel armor, bedecked with dazzling amethyst jewels not unlike the very stone I had kept for Kel'Thuzad. My own body had changed as well. I felt as if I had been stripped down, all weakness burned away and replaced with cold, hard steel. Even the hair tumbling down from my scalp felt cold and cruel.

"You are a Death Knight now. This mare will serve you in death just as she did in life, just as my own horse, Invincible, has. She will not let you down. and you will not let me down."

I watched as great horns rose from the skull of my horse, dark fire springing up to rage around her hooves without burning. I knew in that moment we had both been born for this dark purpose. I turned and looked to Lich King for orders. His eyes burned deep into my mind, showing me the place where I should go, who awaited me there. He offered me a hand as I mounted my mare. I took it gladly and perhaps held it over long, finally knowing the touch of Arthas Menethil. I swung my leg up over my horse's back, settling into a saddle that felt as if it had been custom made for me. The Lich King gestured toward the corridor on his right. I took hold of the reigns and urged my pony forward.

She and I rode through the halls of Naxxramas for the first time, the clicking of her hooves and my laughter echoing down every corridor as we passed through the military wing. Another set of hooves joined us, and another. We cantered into our new home together, three riders and three horses greeted by Lord Morgraine, corrupted Ashbringer at his side. We fell into line as the last and best defense of Kel'Thuzad. How long we waited, I could not I tell you. I felt a hunger rumbling deep within me, growing deeper by the second. Sooner than later, the adventurers began to appear. I felt a dark thirst for bloodshed and power rise within me. It had been so long.

_"The first kill goes to me! Anyone care to wager?"_


End file.
